Other Christian Kids Companies
Energee Entertainment Background: Energee Entertainment was an Australian independent digital animation production and distribution company based in Sydney, New South Wales founded in 1989 by the Travers family - John, Gerry, and Carmel, the latter two best known for being the presenters of Beyond 2000. It specialized in children's programming and acquiring content for it's television, video, Internet, and licensing distribution activities in the Asia Pacific region. On February 28, 2000, Energee was operated as a subsidiary of the German based RTV Family Entertainment AG. Following the disastrous box office run of The Magic Pudding and the failure of the TV series Wicked!, the company went into financial difficulties. It was placed into administration on June 28, 2002 before closing down not long after. 1st Logo (1996-1998) Nicknames: "Energee's Dark Side", "Vortex of Darkness", "Winking e", "Energee Face" Logo: We pan through a dark blue vortex. A bright blue flashing lowercase e in a stylized font comes flying towards us with a lightning bolt at the bottom right before disappearing, followed by an n where another bolt appears at the bottom left, then another e with a bolt on the top left side, then an r with a bolt on the bottom right side, then a g with a bolt on the top left side, then another e with a bolt at the bottom left, and then another e with a bolt on the top. It gets faster as the letters hurtle through in quick succession. It then pans out to reveal a white lowercase e with the top hole shaded in royal blue and the small round hole turns black with a border on top of it in the same color as the e, becoming a dot and the tail being connected to the line from the top where it looks like a smiling face on a bended orange square tilting towards the right appearing on a black background. Above the e is an acute in the same color as the shaded area where part of the square it sits on serves as a wedge for it. When it finishes panning, "energee" in the acute and shaded area's color appearing in the same font as the letters color comes flying out from the bottom of the screen which then emits a flash along with "ENTERTAINMENT" in the same color as the e on a blue rectangle with an orange line at the bottom tilting towards the right as well. The flashing ceases for the former word when the text finishes it's formation. The e then winks at us with the shaded area and hole like an eye, which it resembles. Variants: An in-credit version appeared on Crocadoo where the logo is in 2-D, the dot and "energee" in white, the tail lacking the connection to the top, and "ENTERTAINMENT" is absent. At the beginning of The Digswell Dog Show, the logo is in 2-D, is much wider, is much shorter, the wedge being much larger, the tail lacking the connection to the top, and "presents" is shown below in a bold purple TW Cen MT font that serves as the typeface for the series' credits appearing on a background that also serves as the credits for said show. FX/SFX: Entirely CGI. Music/Sounds: A metallic drone, followed by a 7-note synthesizer for each letter that pans past where it gets higher in pitch, a slamming sound, a thunderclap sound when the text hits the screen, and a 2-note harp when the e winks. Music/Sounds Variant: On The Digswell Dog Show, the end theme plays over it. Availability: Rare. Seen on The Digswell Dog Show, Crocadoo, and the film, Go to Hell!! Scare Factor: Depending on variant: Regular Version: Medium. The dark colors, flashing letters, fast panning, thunder, most of the music, and sounds can be quite terrifying though it becomes more lighthearted at the end with the winking and harp. Closing Theme and In-Credit Versions: None. 2nd Logo (1998-2002) Nicknames: "Energee's Light Side", "The Flip Book", "Energee Flip Book", "Bouncing e", "Energee Face II" Logo: On a royal blue background, we see what appears to be an orange lowercase e in the center. Then it turns towards us where it reveals to be a roll casting a shadow where numerous sheets rustle down that depict various drawings like a flip book. At this point the same e from before, but in a darker shade of blue bounces from the left. Actions include: A cat, a woman shown only from the waist down, and two children (a boy and girl), presumably a family. A rat and a Tyrannosaurus Rex where the e lands on the former's head, killing it. A car driving down a road passing a tree. A rocket flying into space. After that, the e then turns to the direction it appeared from before. The flip book pans out and after the last page finishes, it turns into a square during which the e comes back bouncing down before jumping up with the square where it becomes all bended and the top of the e sticking out of the square. A transformation occurs where it shines down on the e where it becomes more brighter and has a white border added to the the left and the top hole shaded in the same color. The letters for "energee" comes flying down from the bottom right of the screen where it settles in the same position and almost immediately after, "entertainment" in smaller letters come whizzing below before settling too both in white as well. Variants: An in-credit version appeared on Fixi and Foxi. Another in-credit version appeared on Gloria's House where the logo is small and lacks the text. Yet another in-credit version was shown on The Magic Pudding. A shortened version that begins with the rocket was seen on Wicked! and it's accompanying movie. FX/SFX: The flip book, the drawings, the e, the transformation of the flip book and e, and the letters coming in. Cheesy Factor: The drawings are obviously done by a child though that was probably intentional. Also, the transformation of the flip book into the square doesn't transition fluently. Music/Sounds: A series of brass instruments which builds up on intensity then turning into jubilant instrumentation with violins and bassoon added and concludes as a triumphant fanfare. Availability: Rare. It was seen on Fixi and Foxi, Gloria's House, Wicked!, and the films for the latter and The Magic Pudding. Scare Factor: None. The actions of the logo are playful in comparison to it's predecessor. Glue Works Entertainment (2002) Nicknames: "The Glue", "The Machines", "Glue Works", "The Glue and the Machines" Logo: on the 50s Blue "Broken Crazy" Background we can see a Hot Glue Pops And Moves. An Arm and a Hand Peeks in and pulls the rectangle and rips off to reveal The Home MAchines In the Word "Works". The Machines they are: 1. W Is a Rectangle yellow and two green Rectangles and wears a Birthday Hat and Arm is a Rectangle. 2. O IS a Wheel spins on the Top 3. r is Green with Purple Legs. 4. K Is a Brown Yellow Brown Stripes and Purple Rectangle and slides. 5. S Is a Pink-Blue Letter s With a Nail and Move and touches. Every Letter with a Yellow REctangle that Says "Glue" in Black. (The Same Font Used on the Hermie and Friends Logo). then the Tape Rolls down which also the words "Entertainment" with a small llc on it. the Rectangle Continues to moves and splits and turns into Sponge-like Slime and a Shadow Appears. The "™" symbol Fades In. while the stacked words reading "Glue works Entertainment LLC" and fades out. Variant: On Trailers, However the tommy nelson logo. FX/SFX: the Glue Moving Music/Sounds: A art Music, Moving sounds, Talking Adults, Tap Sounds, splitting sounds, And Turns A Choir music Availability: Seen on hermie and Friends Providential Pictures (2004-2010) Logo: On a Purple-Black Background. we See Three Black Filmstrips Making to the Cut. a Flash appears. The Words "Providential Pictures", The Logo shines from Left to right. FX/SFX: The Filmstrips Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on Paws and Tales Taweel Loos Entertainment (2000-2005) Logo: On a Black Background. so many Lights Comes in the Makes a Blue Circle, The Camera pans to reveling a words "TLC" and Black border reads, Mini-movies, it charges to entertainment. The Text "Taweel Loos and Company" FX/SFX: Music/Sounds: a Silly Twinkle music Availability: Seen on Taweel Loos Entertainment Movies Red Rover International 1st Logo (2014) Logo: On a Black Background, we see a red ball bounces in the screen. the Text "Redrover Co Ltd" . the Logo Shines. FX/SFX: The Ball Music/Sounds: The Opening Theme Availability: Seen on The Nut Job 2nd Logo (2016) Logo: Some Light Comes on a Black background, zooms back when the light crash. The Words "RedRover" FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on Spark Fathom Studios (2008) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Delgo. Insight for Living (2004-2010) Logo: On a Blue-Black Background. We see "IFL" Script in the screen. The Words "Insight for Living" FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on Paws and Tales 700 Pictures (2012) Logo: in the white Room with brown Floor. We See a Chicken walks and clucks, a golden shiny ball rolls like an Egg. the Chicken Looks around and the Chicken runs to the Screen. Suddenly we cuts too the shadows and fade out revealing the words "700 Pictures". Then, The Chicken run sand bumps his head with stars spins. the chicken gets up and hops. the Chicken Flaps his wings as the "P". The Chicken Can't Reach and falls out. a Ball and the chicken hop and flies. The Chicken stands on the number "0" and the chicken looks at us. the ball turns to Switches into a silhouett. the words "700 Pictures". then a Byline that read "a Tofa Media Production Company". The Logo Then cut to black. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds TBA Availability:: TBA Scare factor: None Exodus Film Group (September 19, 2008-) Logo: An Exodus then Goes to the sea, a Gale in storm cracks. The Exodus then drops and Kicks. The stormy sky turns into the sunny day which reveals a Sun. A Flash reveal. Quickly Changes into a black silhouette on the white triangle. The Text: EX⊕DUS Below it, then fades out. Variant: on Igor, We First See a 3D Animated version of the fast Motion Video of the Williow Wave under a Gray stormy Sky with Clouds, then The Exodus then Goes to the sea. Closing Variant: The Blue Triangle and the Blue Text "EX⊕DUS" and The Exodus Is now in White FX/SFX: none Music/Sounds: The Opening theme of the movie. Availability:First Seen on Igor, The Hero of Color City, and Bunyan & Babe Scare factor: exodus Movie Buzz Home Video Background: Movie Buzz Home Video was an indie spin-off VCD distributor of Magixeyes Entertainment. It shut down in 2007. (2002-2007) Nickname: "The Blatant Re-Use of Stock Sound Effects, Part II" Logo: A CGI red star zooms out from top left corner, followed by a horizontal red-white rectangle flipping slowly, facing the viewers. Then, a VCD-shaped O zooms in, placing itself to the rectangle, followed by the letters m, v, i, and e, starting to appear bronze changing their colors to black. Then, BUZZ moves snake-ly from the top, filling the red side of the square, later sparkles. All over a space background. Later, a scratchy light revealing HOME VIDEO, while the background turns into grainy white. FX/SFX/Chessy Factor: The zoom outs, the light. Cheap CGI. Made even cheaper by the fact the same stock sound effects from the Medialine and Magixeyes logos are also to be found here. Music/Sounds: Starts off with a soothing synth tune, followed by a string hit and synth windchime sounds from the Medialine Entertainment and Magixeyes Entertainment logos, followed by an airy whistling sound when the O comes, the string hit and windchimes again, a combination of a laser zap and a string note playing 4 times, a weird ascending synth tune, and a sparkling tune, finally the 2/3 part of the MediaLine theme, abruptly fades out and ends. Most of them are possibly stock sound effects. Availability: Seen on indie films distributed by the company in Indonesia. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The logo's mostly bizarre due to the uninspired CGI and sound effects. Main Street Entertainment (2001) Logo: The logo starts on the road of a CGI city, with the camera going down it like a car. When it reaches an intersection in the road, the camera 'flies' to a pole with two green street signs, which turn out to read "MAINSTREET" and "ENTERTAINMENTINC." on both signs. FX/SFX: All the action described above. Cheesy Factor: The CGI is subpar by 2001 standards, resulting in a distressingly empty city. Music/Sounds: A bombastic synthesized orchestra tune (similar to a newscast opening) plays throughout, and when the camera closes in and stops at the street signs, some car horns are heard. Availability: Seen on The Legend of the Candy Cane. Scare Factor: None. Danger Productions (September 10, 1994-December 9, 1995) Logo: On a grey background, a white triangle with a black outline depicting a gloved hand holding a bomb that is about to explode appears on the top left. Next to it is "DANGER" in light orange with red outlines and "PRODUCTIONS" underneath in red. Then IN ASSOCIATION WITH GREENGRASS PRODUCTIONS INC. © YEAR Greengrass Productions, Inc. fades in below. Variant: In later episodes of Bump in the Night, the triangle and outline are in the same color as the former word. FX/SFX: Only the Greengrass text fading below the logo. Music/Sounds: The ending theme. Availability: Rare. Seen intact on Bump in the Night and its Christmas special, Twas the Night Before Bumpy. Scare Factor: None, though some may get intimidated by the bomb. Tommy Nelson Background: Tommy Nelson is the children's video division of book publisher Thomas Nelson. (1997-) Nickname: "Balloon" Logo: On a sky background with clouds and in a close-up, a red balloon floats to the top of the screen, containing the letters that spell "Tommy". The letters in the balloon bump around inside. We see a rope attached to the balloon and it is connected to "NELSON", acting as a weight. A line cuts through the rope and the balloon flies off, leaving "NELSON" behind. The line now rests on top of "NELSON," and the letters that spell "Tommy" fall in their place in different colors. The trademark symbol, "™", hops over and rests on the right side of the line. As the sky background fades to white, some letters twinkle. Variants: Starting in 2005, the "™" symbol was replaced with an "®" symbol. This logo was adapted for the "Feature Presentation" screen. In this version, the logo is shortened, fading in when the "™" hops over the the company name and as the background turns white, "Feature Presentation" fades in with the background change. At the beginning of Little Dogs on the Prairie, the logo fades in when the letters are falling, and after the background turns white, the word "presents" fades in below the logo. FX/SFX: The twinkling. Music/Sounds: A lofty theme plays until the line breaks the rope. We hear the balloon deflate, the letters falling, and a violin mimics the hop of "™". As the logo is in one place, there is a quiet synth tune followed by the sound of a child laughing. At each twinkle, there is a triangle-like sound. The FP version has a male announcer saying "And now our feature presentation." Availability: Found on Tommy Nelson releases, such as some of the Adventures in Odyssey tapes and DVDs, and very early tapes of Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Editor's Note: None. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki